nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bibliografia sul complotto dell'undici settembre 2011
Intorno agli attentati dell'11 settembre 2001, sia negli Stati Uniti che nel resto del mondo, sono sorte una moltitudine di "teorie del complotto"La definizione "teoria del complotto" è considerata dispregiativa da coloro che propongono ricostruzioni dei fatti alternative a quella conosciuta. Cfr. Il concetto di complotto di Roberto Quaglia che contestano la versione conosciuta dei fatti. In questa pagina sono raccolti testi e siti web dedicati a tali teorie. Sintesi Le teorie del complotto ipotizzano una diversa ricostruzione dei singoli accadimenti; esse fanno leva: * su una diversa ricostruzione degli attentati al World Trade Center * su una diversa ricostruzione dell'attentato al Pentagono * sul mettere in dubbio che il volo United Airlines 93 sia precipitato in un campo della Pennsylvania, presso la città di Shanksville Note Bibliografia Testi complottisti o legati alle teorie cospirazioniste: * Philip J. Berg, William Rodriguez, 11 settembre Bush ha mentito. Il documento atto d'accusa del guardiano delle Twin Towers, Editori Riuniti, 2006 * Maurizio Blondet, 11 settembre: colpo di stato in USA, Effedieffe Edizioni, 2003 * David R. Griffin, The New Pearl Harbour: disturbing questions about the Bush Administration and 9/11, Interlink, 2004 * David R. Griffin, 11 settembre. Cosa c'è di vero nelle «teorie del complotto», Fazi Editore, 2005 * David R. Griffin, The 9/11 Commission Report: omissions and distortions, Olive Branch Press, 2005 * David R. Griffin, Christian faith and the truth behind 9/11: a call to reflection and action, Westminster John Knox Press, 2006 * David Icke, Alice nel paese delle meraviglie e il disastro delle Torri Gemelle. Ecco perché la versione ufficiale dei fatti dell'11 settembre è una menzogna colossale, Macro Edizioni, 2003 * Alessandro Lattanzio, Terrorismo sintetico, Edizioni all'Insegna del Veltro, 2007 * Thierry Meyssan, L'effroyable imposture, Carnot, 2002 [ed. it.: L'incredibile menzogna. Nessun aereo è caduto sul Pentagono, Fandango, 2002] * Thierry Meyssan, Le Pentagate, Carnot, 2002 [ed. it.: Pentagate. Altri documenti sull'11 settembre, Fandango, 2002] * Giulietto Chiesa e altri, Zero, Piemme, 2007. * Massimo Mazzucco, 11 Settembre 2001 - Inganno globale, Macroedizioni, 2007. * Webster Tarpley, 9/11 Synthetic Terror. Made in USA, Progressive Press, 2007, tr. it. La fabbrica del terrore, Arianna Editrice, 2007. * Roberto Quaglia, Il Mito dell'11 Settembre e l'Opzione Dottor Stranamore, Ponsinmor, 2007. Testi di debunking: * John McCain; the Editors of Popular Mechanics; David Dunbar; Brad Reagan, Debunking 9/11 Myths: Why Conspiracy Theories Can't Stand Up to the Facts, Hearst, 2006 * Massimo Polidoro, Piergiorgio Oddifreddi, Umberto Eco, Michael Shermer, James Randi, Paolo Attivissimo, Lorenzo Montali, Francesco Grassi, Andrea Ferrero, Stefano Bagnasco, 11/9 La cospirazione impossibile, Edizioni Piemme, 2007 * David Dunbar; Brad Reagan; Popular Mechanics, 11 settembre, i miti da smontare, Terre di Mezzo Editore, 2007 * Paolo Attivissimo e altri, Zerobubbole, critica tecnica di Zero, PDF. Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni Rapporti ufficiali, documentazione tecnica e testimonianze * Il rapporto ufficiale della commissione 9-11 * Atti del processo Moussaoui * Sito del NIST (National Institute of Standards and Technology) contenente i rapporti tecnici riguardo al crollo delle Twin Towers * Final Reports of the Federal Building and Fire Investigation of the World Trade Center Disaster del NIST * FAQ del NIST, sintesi dei 43 volumi di indagini * Rapporto ASCE (American Society of Civil Engineers) del 2003 * Rapporto FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency) * Registrazione delle comunicazioni dei soccorsi a New York * Fotogalleria dei resti del metallo del World Trade Center conservati nell'hangar 17 dell'aeroporto Kennedy, New York * Ricostruzione animata del volo United 93 realizzata dall'NTSB (National Trasportation Safety Board) * Video dell'impatto sul Pentagono rilasciati dal Dipartimento della Difesa Statunitense * Simulazione della Purdue University riguardo al comportamento, durante e dopo l'impatto al Pentagono, della cella dell'aereo e del carburante * Testimonianze dei Vigili del Fuoco di New York * Testimonianze dei soccorritori alle Twin Towers * Testimonianze dell'impatto al Pentagono raccolte da Eric Bart Rivendicazioni dei terroristi * Articolo sul primo video dei terroristi ritrovato fonte CNN, * Articolo sul secondo video dei terroristi ritrovato fonte USA Today * Articolo sul terzo video dei terroristi ritrovato fonte CNN * Trascrizione del video ritrovato a Kandahar da Repubblica, video in cui Osama Bin Laden spiega numerosi dettagli relativi all'organizzazione degli attentati * Rivendicazioni di Bin Laden (2 novembre 2004) fonte Al Jazeera, * Rivendicazioni di Bin Laden (28 novembre 2007) fonte Al Jazeera, * Rivendicazioni di Bin Laden (28 novembre 2007) da quotidiano.net, * Dichiarazioni di Khalid Shaikh Mohammed organizzatore insieme a Bin Laden degli attentati dell'11 settembre 2001 Critiche alla versione ufficiale * Architects & Engineers for 9/11 Truth * 15 ragioni per dubitare della versione ufficiale dei fatti * Center for Cooperative Research * Il comitato organizzatore dei familiari delle vittime dell'11 settembre per una commissione indipendente * Una dettagliata ricostruzione "revisionista" sui retroscena dell'11 settembre * Un sito di impegno civile e giornalistico sulle verità dell'11 settembre * Infowars: un portale di articoli sul presunto coinvolgimento del governo americano negli attacchi terroristici * Un data base di saggi e filmati della cosiddetta "Teoria della cospirazione" * Raccolta di documentazione di accademici * Able Danger adds twist to 9/11 Critiche alle tesi alternative e complottiste (debunking) * FAQ del NIST, sintesi dei 43 volumi di indagini, in risposta alle teorie di complotto * Inchiesta Pentagono Analisi di video e foto sull'attacco al pentagono che contesta le teorie alternative a quella ufficiale. * Journal of Debunking 9/11 * 9/11 Myths * 9/11 Guide * 9/11 Engineers * 9/11 Truthiness * Debunking 911 * Leggende Urbane a proposito dell'attacco al Pentagono * UndiciSettembre, sito di analisi tecniche e debunking delle teorie complottiste * Miti negazionisti sull'11 settembre, alcuni articoli di Massimo Introvigne, dal sito del [CESNUR. Risposte alle critiche rivolte ai complottisti * Parte 1 - Parte 2 Replica di M. Mazzucco alle critiche rivolte da P. Attivissimo ai complottisti durante una puntata di Matrix. * Lettera aperta a Paolo Attivissimo - Luogocomune.net Documentazione filmata e fotografica Fonti complottiste * Loose Change, film denuncia sulle carenze della versione ufficiale doppiato in italiano * CONFRONTING THE EVIDENCE - Riaprire le indagini sull'11 settembre, il filmato realizzato dal miliardario Jimmy Walter. (sottotitoli in Italiano) * Il filmato realizzato da Luogo Comune * 11 settembre 2001- inganno globale Inganno Globale Film dedicato all'11 settembre, in italiano. * Painful Deceptions con sottotitoli in italiano * Rai3 - Report del 24_09_2006 * Canale5 - Matrix del 11_09_2006 * OdeonTV - Rebus del 02_10_2006 "Rebus, questioni di conoscenza", una trasmissione curata e condotta da Maurizio Decollanz. * 9-11 Press For Truth video-streaming su VideoGoogle Fonti di debunking * http://picasaweb.google.com/undicisettembre/RottamiDAereoAlPentagono Foto comprovanti i rottami aerei al Pentagono. * http://picasaweb.google.com/undicisettembre Raccolta completa di documentazione fotografica che smonta numerose tesi complottiste, a cura di UndiciSettembre. Categoria:11 settembre 2001 Categoria:Teorie del complotto Categoria:Storia contemporanea americana